


They're soo great, now, right?

by Ive_never_read_fluff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff
Summary: Roman.. hates what's going on with the new video right now.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	They're soo great, now, right?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: MENTIONED PRINXIETY, ANTI-PRINXIETY RANT
> 
> (No hate to the prinxiety shippers, y'all get your juice, but it's a ~trigger~ for me. I still love y'all <3)

Everything's so fine. 

Everyone is _soo_ fine now.

Roman's _soo_ okay now.

Look at them, finally making progress and making their relationship grow.

It's _soo_ fucking great isn't it?

Yeah, it's all anyone can seem to fucking talk about. 

Because it's _soo_ great.

It's so good now.

Right? 

Everything's okay now, right?

Anxiety and Roman can finally start building a healthy relationship.

Can't they?

Because everyone's fine?

Because they're fine?

They're okay?

No, _no_ they're not.

Roman isn't. 

Roman isn't okay, or fine, or good, or anything! He's not okay! He's possibly at his lowest fucking point ever to hear everyone say they're fine, that he's fine, it hurts so fucking bad because he's not, he's not and he'll never be, and this while situation is terrible and he's terrible and why can't ANYONE see it?!

'I'm so glad they're doing okay'

NO, NO THEY AREN'T! ROMAN ISN'T! HE ISN'T FINE, DOESN'T ANYONE FUCKING SEE THAT?!

CAN'T ANYONE OPEN THEIR FUCKING EYES AND FACE THE REALITY THAT ROMAN IS NOT OKAY AND HE HASN'T BEEN FOR SO SO FUCKING LONG AND HE WILL NEVER BE?!

NO, no they can't.

Because they just want a happy ending.

They don't care how Roman feels.

They never have.

Why would they?

Oh, I don't know, maybe because they're fanders and they say they want the best for him and they say they love him and care about him despite the fact when he's actually miserable not one of them fuckers seem to give a single shit and it aggravates Roman to no fucking end.

Why? 

Why say you care then go do and say shit like that?!

Roman is so, so fucking obviously not okay.

Why doesn't anybody else see it?

The old jokes are him crumbling so much because he used to fear getting older and unattractive and not being able to live out his creative fantasies and the jokes are him accepting it and embracing it and it's his sign that he's not okay, he's so fucking close to breaking, and yet NOT A SINGLE PERSON OR SIDE SEEMS TO REALIZE IT!

The "Oh, purposely STEALING now, Thomas?" was him trying so, so fucking hard to not be the villain, to not be the bad guy, to not make anymore mistakes, to be good, to be accepted and loved and maybe cared about, and he's trying so desperately to not be that, he just wants to be cared about, is that to fucking much to ask?

The "Stop playing with people's hearts!" was him letting his anger and confusion slip in from the last video, he just wants Thomas to stop saying he's his hero then saying he's not, please, Thomas, it's so fucking confusing and it hurts so much, stop playing with people's hearts please it just cause so much fucking heartbreak it just hurts so bad why does Thomas keep doing this can't he see how much it's hurting Roman, his own creativity, and in turn hurting himself?

The "And needles? I'm on them too--" was his way of saying he's cutting himself, he hated wearing long sleeves and he hates how no one notices and how no one has noticed anything going on with him and how he's so fucking miserable and selfish because why, why would he want anyone to know? He must be doing it all for attention oh god he's been faking this whole thing for nothing but sympathy, what a fucking dirty liar he is, he's so close to a breakdown and no one's noticed, why haven't they noticed?

"If I am, I'll add it to the list!" Roman's made so many mistakes and he knows at this point his existence is a mistake and it'd be so much better off without him, without his drama and attention seeking and bitchyness and attitude and- and everything, every single fucking thing about him! Why's he so fucking upset over something so stupid? Something that's HIS motherfucking fault in the first fucking place?! 

"It's probably for the best.." Yeah, yes it is, it would've been, because even on the off-chance it worked out, Roman would march his fucking obnoxious ass in and tear it all apart, everything, he ruins EVERYTHING! Why can't ANYONE see that?!

Why's it so fucking hard to see that he's not okay? He's not fucking okay. 

Oh my god, does he have to fucking spell it out for everyone? It's so fucking obvious.. 

He's such a fucking dickhead anyway, he wouldn't deserve help or for anyone to notice even if anyone did care. 

Has he done this all for attention? He can't help it.. he can't help that he's upset by people's reaction to the latest video. The toxic shippers are back and they can't help but get to him.. after everything he's done to Virgil? To all of the Sides? He knows none of that will ever happen, and he takes great comfort in that, but still.. 'prinxiety is so cute omg XD'.. no, no it's not. It'd be terrible, they'd be lying left and right and it'd be chose and it's only bring more heartbreak to Roman and Virgil hates him anyway, the last video is barely even a starting block for thier relationship. 

God, why's Roman such a fucking pussy over these things? He was so excited for the fanders reaction.. he thought it would be okay. 

He should've known the video was a terrible idea. 

Even so, why didn't anyone notice?

It's making him more and more upset the more he thinks about it. 

He shouldn't think about it.

But why? .. why didn't anyone notice?

~~is he that unlovable? that fucking disgusting? so unhumane he doesn't deserve basic kindness?~~


End file.
